Yuikonnu
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Omu (おむ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ゆいこんぬ |officialromajiname = Yuikonnu |othernameinfo = |aka = ゆいこ (Yuiko) Primary |birthday = 18|month = 05|&year = |ref = Her website about page |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 115613 |mylistID1 = 23208338 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 30044741 |mylist2info = VOCALOID, lyrics, participation |mylistID3 = 30025762 |mylist3info = other activity |nicommuID1 = co1064629 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Machi}} |NUZX8ADH20c}} Yuikonnu (ゆいこんぬ) is an with a clear and cute voice who started as an utaite in early 2011. Her most popular cover is of "Kisaragi Attention" , with over 450K views and 16K Mylists, as of March 2014. She began her activities on Nico Nico Douga as a lyricist for VOCALOID songs in 2009, which can be found in her second Mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 25, 2008) # Wakuseikouro with Tamari (Released on May 01, 2011) # ''DastinIa (Released on November 12, 2011) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 15, 2012) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # PON＊ (Released on August 12, 2013) # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # Maria to 100 no Funbetsuhou (Released on December 31, 2013) # Evanescence (Released on December 31, 2013) # Maria to 100 no Funbetsuhou (Released on March 11, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Original) (2010.04.22) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.11) # "honey & clover club" (2011.01.30) # "Socchoku Chocolate" (Frank Chocolate) (Original) (2011.02.09) # "Cinderella Syndrome" (2011.03.03) # "Primary world" (Original) (2011.03.15) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. Yuikonnu, Showz, Mukaishi, Machi and Zaizai (2011.04.27) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2011.05.24) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.09) # "Karakuri卍Burst" feat. Yuikonnu and Machi (2011.08.25) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After-School) feat. Yuikonnu, Kottsun, Yuitsuki Sora, YuNa, Naki, Riku, Aoharu, Nago and Ichirun (2011.08.31) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) (2011.09.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Yuikonnu and Machi (2011.10.11) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Yuikonnu and Machi (2011.12.18) # "Sayoko" (2011.12.22) # "Sweets Weekend" (Original) (2011.12.25) # "Chiisa na Sono Te de" (In That Small Hand) (2012.01.14) # "Round Around" (2012.01.15) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.05) # "Toushika Records" (Investor Records) (2012.02.19) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Yuikonnu and Hotori (2012.03.02) # "bouquet" (2012.04.16) # "Love Song wo Korosanai de" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Yuikonnu, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Matsushita (2012.05.01) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Kisaragi Attention (2012.06.03) # "Hello/How Are You" (2012.07.09) # "Nekomimi Archive" -Band Edition- (2012.08.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.27) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.06) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Secret Story) feat. Yuikonnu and Matsushita (2012.10.25) # "Shinpakusuu ＃0822" feat. Ashikubi, Sana, *Nano, Pepperoning, Yuikonnu, Sugiyama and Nacle (birthday video for Horohorodori) (2012.11.12) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Nata, eclair and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, KajyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Yuikonnu, Au, Mitani Nana, 96Neko, Hanatan and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "WAVE" (2013.01.17) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.03.02) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.03.25) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Yuikonnu and Ayaponzu＊ (2013.03.30) # "Yakimochi no Kotae -another story-" (2013.04.14) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. kradness, luz, *Nano, Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Osana na Blue" (Childhood Blue) (2013.05.15) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.05.28) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. Yuikonnu, un:c and Hotori (2013.06.22) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.07.05) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.07.26) # "Viva Happy" feat. Yuikonnu and Matsushita (2013.11.15) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2013.12.18) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2014.01.17) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Yuikonnu and Ayaponzu＊ (2014.02.22) # "Kokuhaku Biyori, desu!" feat. Yuikonnu and *Nano (2014.06.07) }} Songs on website Commercially Featured Discography |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = |track2title = Kakushigoto |track2info = |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Shinkai Shoujo |track3info = |track3lyricist = YuuyuP |track3composer = YuuyuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Hatsukoi no Ehon |track4info = |track4lyricist = HoneyWorks |track4composer = HoneyWorks |track4arranger = |track5title = drop |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Kimi ga Suki na Hon |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = TOKOTOKO |track6arranger = |track7title = Mousou Sketch |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Genjitsu Game |track8info = |track8lyricist = Yuikonnu |track8composer = Meiko |track8arranger = |track9title = Uchouten Vivace |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = |track10title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = MikitoP |track10arranger = }} Gallery |yuiko machi jabberwocky.png|Yuikonnu and Machi as seen in their cover of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" Illust. by Sane (さね) |yuikonnutwitter.png|Yuikonnu as formerly seen on Twitter }} Trivia * Her Zodiac Sign is Taurus. External Links * Twitter * Website